epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Project: The Wizard of Cube (Alice VS Dorothy/Wizard of Oz Storyline)
Man, I haven't written a battle in a while on this wiki but anyways, There has been many arguments on this whole Wizard of Oz Story idea due to it being more complex then Christmas Carol, So I decided to create an experiment to see if this Wizard of Oz thing works or not. I did it in a blog because this is more of an experiment than a battle. Casting and battle is down below and PLEASE COMMENT THOUGHTS ON THIS. This would be the whole point of the experiment. With that all done here we go. Casting Dorothy and Wicked Witch are themselvs Alice as Glinda The Good Witch (Something to start this battle/a guide) Adam Sandler as Scarecrow (Sandler usually playing the idiotic cahracters in his films.) Bane as The Tin Man (Bane is cruel and one of the coldest villains out there, even scaring The Joker) Scooby-Doo as The Cowardly Lion (Animals known for being cowards.) Ice Cube as The Wizard of Oz (People known to be different then from what they seem) The Battle (We see nothing but black as the wind is powerful and it gets louder and louder until we hear a house crash then the battle starts) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY DOROTHY GALE VS ALICE BEGIN Alice: What have we here a farm girl set to bring the house down, But I'm here to raise the roof and welcome you to Munchkin Town. you may have drop the mic on that wicked witch of the east so reckless, But you rapping me, would be one of the three impossible things before breakfast Dorothy: Hold On Tweedle Dumb, Shouldn't you been back in Wonder Land and I didn't mean to kill that witch, at least not with my own bare hands. Just like a game of Twister, this leaves worried and confused though, So instead of battling, I ask if you can help me find my way home. Alice: Well you aren't in Kansas anymore, that's one thing for sure, But your reasons to end this fight is fair and I see your heart is pure. If you wish to go home, then all you do is follow this yellow brick road, It leads to Emerald City and to Ice Cube who is the greatest ever told, His raps are so magical that he can get you out this fantasy realm where then you would finally reunite with Uncle Henry and Auntie Em. But I have to warn you, that another Wicked Witch is gonna stop your quest For Told, an evil socerer known as The Wicked Witch of The West, She's green as a told, and so cranky that she'll need a snicker because she's after you because now you posses The Ruby Slippers. Now go Dorothy, set off to The Yellow Brick Road for a magical journey, and who knows perhaps on your travels you might do some learning. (Dorothy follows the road until she sees a local movie theather with reels of Pixels in the trash as Dorothy looks closley Adam Sandler pops out from the trash and tries to rap back) Adam Sandler: Uhhh Hey there stranger my name is Adam Sandler, You should watch my latest film Pixels orrrr maybe Hotel Translyvania 2 yo! I'm a great comedian all the way from Saturday Night Live I also made Happy Gilmore, which a lot of people enjoyed I could bring Kevin James here so everyone can all laugh We can throw in jokes about farts, sex, and other toilet humor People say i'm stupid and I should just end my career that made me sad to see my films in the trash so I throw myself in. Dorothy: Adam, You use the same plot since '98, Get with the times And as for your rapping, I believe none of that rhymed! Pixels was a flop, and I know you feel a lot of pain, Maybe The Wizard of Cube can lend you a brain! My name is Dorothy Gale, I'm also heading for Cube bro Because that way I can finally get myself home, So what do you say we get your carrer out of the mold Cause Today we're gonna follow that yellow brick road (Sandler and Dorothy start following the road to Arkham Asylum where a shadowy figure stops them revealing to be Bane.) Bane: Look at these piles of Shit! My Fists are ready to end em, Once these strangers see what happens with I add in the Venom, I gave Freeze the cold shoulder and scare Scarecrow shitless You might even say I'm be The Bane of their existance Lets start with you little bitch, I'll roll you up like a mat, Because I can easily break you like I broke the bat! and this dummy has become such a bore, Might as well say that he's the modern Pauly Shore, The Vengence of Bane is here this is your Knightfall! You cannot battle me, cause you have no balls! (Sandler starts to cry annoyly as Dorothy steps up) Dorothy: Look here Steve Austin, Take a look at what you done, You made Sandler cry when raps are meant to be fun! You may have grown up in a place that was so dark, but what you need in rapping besides strangth is a heart! You need to care more often and don't be so rude So I ask if you want to follow me to The Wizard of Cube (Bane agrees and follows Dorothy and Sandler to the yellow brick road only to find a Haunted House next to The Mystery Machine where Scooby slowly comes out) Scooby-Doo: Ru-Ruh, Who are you my name is Scooby-Doo, and hiding in this van is the best at what I do, Raggy and The Other are off chasing ghosts So I guess I could rap and make you all toast lets start with ruscle man, your mask is what I hate, whoops sorry sorry I mean your mask looks great! and what about this guy, he isn't that funny about to me, Ru-Roh, I'm Sorry mister, I really shouldn't be insulting but what about you girl, i'm way better dog then that toto No Wait, i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sure he's a good dog though, I can't do this, I don't want to insult anybdy as you see, So if you excuse me, I'll be back in The Mystery Machine Dorothy: Hold on there Marmaduke, now I don't mean to disourage but you need to stop apologizing and take some actually courage, We follow the yellow brick road to the wizard of Cube is where we roam For Bane need a heart, Sandler needs a brain, and I want to go home Something tells its gonna be a while before you see Mystery Inc. So come with us, and we'll go through a magical journey. (As All 4 made it to emerald city and walk through the gates a giant Head appear) Ice Cube: Straight Outta Compton, and I see these four entered my world, An Idiot, A Muscle Man, A Scared Dog, and a Southren Girl. Did the circus come in town cause I'm just gonna mock as these fools entered the greatest MC since Tupac! I'll $100 Bill Ya! Until This Wizard of Cube be in riches! If any of you ever wanted me to grant your wishes, That is unless you take down that other Wicked Witch, Do Ya Thug and cap her ass cause she's a Wicked Bitch! You Know How We Do it cause I truly rep the west! So end her to see who's the real MC of the west, (As The 4 go out to the gate The Wicked Witch grabs Dorothy from the group and takes her to the castle) The Wicked Witch of The West: I got you my pretty and your little dog too, outrapping this Witch, is something you can't do, The Mean Green Machine that makes you want to shiver so unless you give me those slippers, I'll have you as a prisoner So listen to this demand Dorothy, and do what I say, or else I'll Smash you up, like my musical in Broadway! Your Friends aren't here and they're on a run for their money If they think they'll defeat my evil army of Flying Monkeys! (Bane Kicks The Door as many defeated flying Monkeys are shown) Bane, ''Sandler, and SCOOBY: '''You Forgot I have strength, so I broke those monkeys in two' Trust me Witchie, for that dumb line they're all gonna laugh at you I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU! YOU JUST MAKE ME WANNA GROAN! Now Sandler, lets show them what happens when a witch meets H2O! (Sandler pours a bucket of water on the witch) The Wicked Witch of The West: What is this! OH NO! I'M MELTING! MEEEELLLTINNNG My minions are now free and aren't listening to my yelping! What a World, What a World! From The Skin that I bubble and now I'm from a solid to some clothes within a puddle (As The Flying Monkeys help Dorothy and her friends back, they discover a manager giving Ice Cube a script for Barbershop 3) Dorothy: What is this that I see? Is that a script for a comedy flick, I thought you were a rapper, when have you gone to shit! What's Going On here and what happened to your career Cause let me tell you O'Shea, this really bites us in the rear, Ice Cube: Okay, So I may not be a hard stone rapper thats so groovy, I gave most of that up to star in Family Comedy movies. But please calm down, I'll give you something to Ride Along, that the fact is you three had your wanted wishes all along. You cared for Dorothy and gave the courage for your friend and for the way you killed that witch, you really used your head. You all learned something but now Dorothy its finallt time to roam, So tap your heels three times and say there's no place like home (Dorothy taps her heels and appears back in Kansas) WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts